Little Miss Wise
Little Miss Wise is the twenty-fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Wise is always thinking, always looking before leaping. Little Miss Wise is wise as an owl. Possibly two owls. Being so wise and sensible meant that Little Miss Wise brushed her teeth every day, made her bed every day, tidied her house every day, and did lots of other wise and sensible things. If you are as wise as Little Miss Wise, you'll know just what kind of other things she did. Little Miss Wise went for a walk every day. She realizes that her wiseness gets her nowhere so she says yes to everything until she learns her lesson. Trivia *Lives: Happy Land *She may have a crush on Mr. Forgetful. *She along with Little Miss Brainy and Little Miss Brilliant are the most intelligent Little Misses. Counterparts * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are pink and wise), * Marcie (Peanuts, both are wise and have brown hair), * Doris the Door (A Little Curious, both are wise), * Trini/Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are peaceful and wise), * Wisdom Tooth (Chowder, both are wise), * Wombo Wombat (Blinky Bill, both are wise), * Tito (Jayzeebear, both are wise), * Nava (Balto: Wolf Quest, both are wise), * Wise Old Elf (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, both are wise), * Great Uncle Bulgeria (The Wombles, both are wise), * Reverend "Timothy" Lovejoy (The Simpsons, both are wise), * Jeff Tracy (Thunderbirds, both are wise), * James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are pink and wise) * Panda (Skunk Fu!, both are wise), * The Pink Panther (Namesake series, both are pink and have red noses) * Hiro (Thomas and Friends, both are wise), * O.J. (TUGS, both are wise), * Digby (Theodore Tugboat, both are wise), * Preston (City Trams, both are wise), * Tiger (Kipper the Dog, both are wise), * Soo (Sooty, both are sensible), * Mr. Owl (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, both are wise), * Ravenclaw Students (Harry Potter, most are as wise as Little Miss Wise), * Hela Nemo (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both are wise), * Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are wise), * Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are wise), * Mr Owl (Franklin the Turtle, both are wise), * Frog (Little Bear Stories, both are wise and peaceful), * Friar Tuck (Robin Hood 1973, both are wise), * Great Deku Tree (Legend of Zelda. both are wise), * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are wise), * Koyuki (Sgt Frog, both are females who are wise), * Dororo (Sgt Frog, both are wise), * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink and wise), * The Fates (Disney's Hercules, all four are wise and peaceful), * Rafiki (The Lion King, both are wise), * Johnson (Johnson and Friends, both are pink and wise), * Julia Chang (Tekken, both are wise.) * Kristin McGee (Mikayla and Friends, both are wise and peaceful.) * Zippity Zebra (Pillow Pets, both are wise and peaceful.) * Shikamaru Nara (Mikayla's Words, both are wise and peaceful.) * Shakti (Mikayla's Words Fairy Tales, both are wise and peaceful.) * Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas, both are wise and resourceful) * Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie, both are wise and have pink) * Rin (Jewelpet, both wise) * Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot, both are wise) * Emma (The Ridonculous Race, both are Wise) * Edward (Thomas and Friends, both are wise) * Yoga Shakti (Mikayla and Friends (1983-1992), both are wise and peaceful) * Old Bear and Bramwell Brown (Old Bear Stories, all three are wise) * Lion (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are wise) * Littlefoot (The Land Before Time, both are pink and wise) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Sage'' (French) *Η Κύριος Μυαλωμένη (Greek) *슬기양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Greedy *Mr. Silly *Mr. Nonsense *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Splendid *Mr. Messy *Mr. Strong (Cover, Saying "Wise Old Wise!") *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) *Little Miss Wise Goes To The Fun Fair (TV) *Mr. Forgetful, hey waiter (TV) *Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To the Moon (TV) *A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary (TV) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Little Miss Greedy...Belle of the Ball (TV) *What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters Category:Red hair Category:Book series